An Infinite Number of Ways
by E.A Grace
Summary: "What's meant to be will always find a way." -Trisha Yearwood There are an infinite number of ways they fell in love. (A collection of Jelsa AUs written in drabble form. PM me requests if you'd like.)
1. Ice Cream Parlor AU Part1

. . • ○ ° 1 ° ○ • . .

(Ice Cream Shoppe AU)

Logically, she knows they could have met in a number of ways. They lived in the same city for so long they were bound to run into each other. But it feels like there wasn't any other way. It feels like it was their one and only chance. It feels like everything that happened had to happen the way it did for them to find each other.

Hans had to have horribly broken up with Anna after using her popularity to be voted student body president on August 12th. Anna had to have desperately needed ice cream to cry over on a Sunday when their usual ice cream parlor was closed. Elsa had to have uncharacteristically forgotten her phone in her rush out of the house. She had to have gotten lost without its GPS. She had to have reached Frosty's right when his shift started.

Because if not, he wouldn't have spilled her ice cream on her. He wouldn't have given her a coupon to make up for her wait. He wouldn't written his phone number on it along with his name, Jack Frost.

Because it was destiny really. Everything had happened the way it did so she'd get a chance-so they'd get a chance at love.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, all! Let me explain how this is going to work. I'm going to write drabbles here that all belong to different universes. For example, this one is in a universe where Elsa and Jack meet at an ice cream shop. I will continue this storyline in other chapters but it won't only be this storyline in this fic, it will be various and they will be labeled. If you have a suggestion or request for a storyline or AU please PM me or review.**

 **If you like this please review or favorite or follow (hopefully all three). I plan to update frequently.**


	2. Ice Cream Parlor AU Part 2

. . • ○ ° 2 ° ○ • . .

(Ice Cream Shoppe AU)

She texts him only because of Anna.

They're eating ice cream and watching romcoms. Anna sobs her heart out. Why would he do that?-He told me he never loved me to begin with.-Am I not good enough?

Elsa doesn't know what to say, really but she tries. He's a horrible person, Anna; they do exist.-I'm sorry. I know it hurts but you did only date for a few weeks.-You are definitely much more than good enough. You're smart and beautiful and you have the biggest heart. He's the one with problems.

When the sobbing stops they've finished Clueless, one of Anna's favorites, and moved on to 10 things I hate about you.

After some silence, while Kat is in the kinky counselor's office, Anna speaks up again, "This is really good ice cream."

Elsa smiles, "The serving guy spilled some on me so he gave me a coupon. You're welcome to use it."

Before getting a response Elsa whips out the little paper and gives to her younger sister.

Anna smiles.

Elsa is relieved.

Anna smirks.

Elsa is scared.

"Who's Jack Frost?"

"A mythical spirit who represents winter?" Elsa is confused.

"Nope," Anna grins, "A guy that wants to talk to you. Clumsy Coupon guy gave you his number."

Elsa is so happy that her heartbroken sister has stopped thinking about Hans, she actually complies when Anna insists she text him.


	3. Ice Cream Parlor AU Part 3

. . • ○ ° 3 ° ○ • . .

(Ice Cream Shoppe AU)

I'm assuming you wanted me to contact you. -The Girl You Spilled Rocky Road On

Uh yeah. Reallu sorry about that. You have good taste in ice cream and you seemed cool.

I'm not quite sure what to say, but is your name really Jack Frost?

My parents thought it would be ironic. They own Frosty's.

Ah family business.

Yeah. Lots of free ice cream but also lots of work.

You're required to work there?

Yeah. My job is kind of one of my chores. I mean my parents aren't paying me for it.

Hey uh what's your name?

Elsa

That's a nice name

Thank you.

So what do you do for fun?

...Elsa?

I don't really have much free time. During the summer I have a full time job which is my part time job during the school yead and I study a lot, the SAT and all. Whenever I do have time I spend it with my sister.

You have a sister?

Yes. Her name is Anna.

I have a sister too. Pippa.

I'm not really sure what to say now. I don't really understand the purpose of this conversation.

Well, we're getting to know each other. I mean does there have to be a point.

I usually don't do pointless things.

You don't spend hours texting friends for no good reason but to talk about random stuff?

No. I told you, I don't have much off time. Besides my best friend is my sister, and I can always talk to her face to face.

You're not really social are you?

Yes. I'm not really good at talking to people my own age...people tend to think I'm a snob or antisocial..

But you're not.

Yeah.

So where do you go to school?

The Edison Institute

Damn.

And you?

Just Burgess High. I know some people at Edison though. Does your sister go there too?

No. She's at the Disney Academy. They have a better arts program.

Doesn't Edison require an entrance exam.

Yeah.

And there's this huge tuition.

Yeah.

Damn.

Yeah.

Do you like BHS?

I like the people.

You're not much of a student?

Nah I make good grades. I just don't like school.

Oh.

What kind of music do you listen to?

I'm boring. Coffee Shop music and Classical stuff.

That's cool. I'll listen to anything.

Favorite color?

Pale blue. I also like white.

Favorite animal?

I don't really have one.

Favorite sport?

Competitive figure skating. I used to compete when is was younger. What is this, 20 questions?

Uh sort of I guess. Favorite food?

Actual dish probably Pinnekjøtt. General edible thing: Chocolate!

What the heck is Pinnekjøt?

Look it up.

So you're norwegian?

Yeah both my parents immigrated her when we were younger.

You have a good relationship with them?

I guess I did. They died on a plane crash when I was 11.

I'm so sorry

I shouldn't have

I mean

It's okay. You didn't know.

So uh if you dont mind who are you staying with?

Anna and I live with family friends. Out aunt and uncle live in town too.

Oh. Wow. What do you want to do when you're older?

I'm trying to graduate high school early. I'm going to major in Business and minor in economics and get an MBA. Then I take over my father's company when I turn 21.

Damn. I don't even know what I'm really interested and you have the next 5 years of your life perfectly planned out.

Well I'm not like most people. It's okay not to have everything figured out.

Okay what's your favorite movie?

10 things I hate about you and Roman Holiday.

You're such a girl.

The first movie was the first one Anna and I watched together. Roman Holiday was my mother's favorite.

Oh. Okay favorite book?

I don't have one. I mean I can't pick between all the ones I've read.

Best day of your life?

When Anna was born.

Deepest fear?

I'm not answering that.

Aw come on. I'll tell you mine.

No. I've already told you practically everything about me. It's your turn.

Sure.

Scroll back through all the questions I asked you wnd answer them.

Deep Blue. Dogs. Hockey, track, anything with running really to play, I like watching everything but golf. Pizza. My parents are American. Yes. No idea yet. Die Hard. The last family reunion or the day we won the state hockey tournament. Being invisible.

That was fast.

I know what I like.

I'm sorry, but I need to go to bed.

No problem. Hey uh, you wanna come over to Frosty's sometime?

• • • •

God. She texted him. They talked. For an hour. She's beautiful and smart and wow. He wants to see her again. He wants to be friends. He wants to be more than friends...

• • • •


	4. Ice Cream Parlor AU Part 4

. . • ○ ° 4 ° ○ • . .

(Ice Cream Shoppe AU)

Elsa doesn't answer. The whole conversation was weird. She's never talked to someone like that. Especially not a random person she'd just met. He seems interesting enough, but she's busy and awkward and...she'll just let him think she fell asleep.

Anna goes through her texts.

"You have to go!"

"Why?"

"This is the most open you've been with anyone, besides , like, me."

"So?"

"Come on Els, live a little. Besides I bet he's cute and he seems to like you."

"Anna, I don't have time to-"

"To have friends? To date? To have fun? Come on all you do is study and work. Just because mom and and dad wanted you to take over the company doesn't mean they didn't want you to have a life."

"I do have friends."

"Rapunzel is your cousin. And you barely ever talk to anyone else."

"Just go. I mean you like talking to him don't you? Pleeeeeeease."

"Fine."

She goes.


	5. Hogwarts AU Part 1

* * * { 1 } * * *

(Hogwarts AU Part 1)

"RAVENCLAW!" bursts the Sorting Hat.

Elsa Arendelle let's out the smallest sigh of relief.

She walks gracefully toward the table of cheering students.

The next child, a stocky boy with long, dark gold hair, marches up to the stool.

Bjorman, Kristoffer ends up in "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Puffy-eyed, Ella Chapman looks quite morose. She ends up in Hufflepuff.

Henry Charmount dawns a cheerful demeanor and a forced smile. He's likely dissapointed to be a Hufflepuff.

Her wide-eyed cousin Rapunzel Corona looks ecstatic to be in Ravenclaw with her. She takes a seat next to Elsa.

The appropriately named Belle Dumas carries a book with her to the Ravenclaw table.

Marked by unruly red curls, Merida Dunbroch nearly runs to the Gryffindor table.

Mulan Fa likes to twist her shiny black hair as she waits to be told to join Merida in Gryffindor.

Then there's Jack Frost. It takes about 2 seconds for the white haired boy to be assigned to Slytherin. It seems an appropriate fit for someone with such a mischevious smile. He catches Elsa's gaze and winks.

She rolls her eyes and makes a note to stay way from Jack Frost.


	6. Ice Cream Parlor AU Part 5

. . • ○ ° 5 ° ○ • . .

(Ice Cream Shoppe AU)

He's surprised to see the text come at 6 am. Don't people sleep in during the summer? Then again she does have a job.

 _I'll see you there around 6._

He smiles and replies with a smiley face.

His shift starts at 5 everyday. It kinda sucks to work from 5 till 9, but his parents trust him to lock up and when he has stuff to do with his friends they're cool about letting him off. Plus before his shift he's free to do whatever, excepting when he has to look after Pippa or play chauffeur. Today he's got plans with Hiccup, who he met at the skate park a few years ago. He likes hanging out with Hiccup because they have the same sense of humor and he's a pretty chill guy. He's looking forward to it even more today, because Hiccup happens to attend the acclaimed Edison Institute. The same school Elsa goes to.

Hiccup knows her. They took the same math class, which means she must be a math whiz because Hiccup finished college level Calculus last year, and the same physics class. He says that she's quiet but smart and a really hard worker.

He also wonders aloud with a smirk plastered on his face why Jack is so curious about this girl. Jack feels his cheeks warm up in a way they rarely do and replies with a shrug. Hiccup mentions that she's never gone out with anyone and states, with that annoying smirk still apparent, that she's probably single. Jack makes a remark about Astrid being single too and he shuts up.

Poor kid has had a crush on Astrid Hofferson practically his whole life. It was kinda cute when they were in middle school. But it didn't die down when they were freshmen, not even when he transfered to Edison the next year. He did see her frequently though so maybe that's why it never died down. Their parents are family friends, both from the same city in Norway. Burgess seems to have a large Norwegian population. Anyway, because of their parents being friends Hiccup always sees Astrid at random get togethers. It didn't help that they are all on the same club hockey team. And they have the same hunting instructor. She is way out of his league though. Extremely popular, great at sports, and incredibly beautiful, Astrid Hofferson is practically the queen of BHS, even without cheerleader status. Then there's Hiccup: nobody, awful at any sport that involves strength, and all around geeky nerd. He doesn't stand a chance.

"So you know how I had that run in with the wolf," Hiccup starts, attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah?" Jack lets him continue. Talking about Astrid can make Hiccup weird.

"I might have gone back to see him."

"What?!"

"He's not that dangerous actually."

"Hiccup, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No. He's not going to hurt me. I've been working with him and-"

"Hiccup-"

"He's really starting to listen to me."

"Oh god, hiccup-"

"And I've learned things that have actually helped me with hunting."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I'm not going to kill anything but I can get them to stop attaching and such."

"So the rest of the class has stopped trying to kill you?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Okay, just be careful."

They talk some more, watch hockey, and end up going back to the skate park.

His phone vibrates right before it's his turn on the half pipe. Normally he would be exasperated by the reminder to get to Frosty's but today, he's looking forward to it.

"Bye, Hiccup," he calls as hs grabs his board and heads to the shop.


	7. Ice Cream Parlor AU Part 6

. . • ○ ° 6 ° ○ • . .

(Ice Cream Shoppe AU)

He's there just in time to catch the end of the pool closing rush. It's a tradition for some of these families to come to Frosty's after swimming. The little kids are cute. He loves the smiles on their faces when he gives them extra sprinkles.

Still, he's relieved when they clear out and the shop is nearly empty except for a few families and his coworker Ana, who goes by Tooth. Tooth is a college student going into dentistry, making her job at a cavity spawning ice cream parlor a bit odd. She has crazy hair, a blend of blue, green and yellow, and a ridiculously nice attitude. Tooth has become Jack's older sister.

"So why are you so excited?" She asks as she restocks the vanilla froyo.

"Do I seem excited?" He asks.

"Yeah and you keep glancing at the door. You're waiting for someone." She declares. She's not asking a question: she knows.

The clock strikes 6 and as if on cue, Elsa comes through the door.

Tooth grins when she spots the small smile the blonde gives Jack.

"I can take care of the shop for a while if you want to sit," she says.

He doesn't like the look on her face, it looks too much like the one Hiccup wore when teasing him, but he goes by the table where she's sitting and pulls up a chair.

They talk.

And talk.

And talk.

It's not until Tooth starts to pack up that he notices how long it's been. She notices too.

"Oh my," she says, "I should really get home."

"Let me lock up and I'll walk you to your car."

He gets up and starts putting up chairs and wiping down tables.

She joins him as she responds, "I actually didn't drive here today. I'm trying to walk more. Less carbon dioxide emissions."

"Then I'll walk you home." He smiles, pleased that their night doesn't have to end.

"Oh you don't have to-"

"I want to, besides it's already dark out, not very safe." He rationalizes.

She gives him a teasing smile, "Are you supposed to protect me from potential robbers?"

He flexes his arms jokingly, "Of course. No one will attempt to hurt you with these around."

She laughs. It's a beautiful sound that he's had the pleasure to hear all night.

"Oh and I can show you how to ride a skateboard," he lifts his board out of its storage spot to show her.

Her mouth opens, "No. No. No. No. These are heels, Jack."

He finishes the last table, grabs the board and walks out the door. She follows him out.

As he locks up he taunts, "So you're too scared to try?"

"Yes. Because I'm being practical. These are three inch heels. I will fall." She responds.

"Then take the death traps off."

"You want me to go try riding your skateboard, barefoot in the middle of the city?" She asks, incredulous at the thought.

"Yup," He's serious. He stops walking, "Come on."

She resists, only giving in to his demand when he starts tickling her.

She puts her shoes in her bag and hesitantly puts her feet on the board. She refuses to kick off so he uses his hands to push her and guide her.

He focuses on keeping her standing instead of how great is to hold her little hand. Well, to be gripped by her little hand. She's terrified for the first few minutes, but after a while, when she realizes she isn't going to fall flat on her face, a small smile creeps up on her face. She's still tightly holding on his hand.

They talk about skateboarding the whole 30 minute "ride" home. Well, he talks. It's something he's passionate about.

When they get to the steps to her apartment, she's laughing at another one of his cheesy jokes. He helps her out of the board and back into her shoes, then puts the skateboard to the side.

They walk up to her door. Before opening it, she turns to him.

"Thanks for tonight," she tries for some clarification, "It was a fun..."

"Date," he fills in boldly.

Elsa smiles and plants a kiss on his cheek. Then she walks inside.

Jack feels great. Sure it was just peck on the cheek but he's now pretty sure she likes him. Elsa Arendelle likes him.


End file.
